


DRV3 Highschool!

by Bye__Boo



Category: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kiiruma - Freeform, M/M, oumasai, saimota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bye__Boo/pseuds/Bye__Boo
Summary: High school is a time for development and fun. Join the DRV3 cast as they do exciting shit.





	DRV3 Highschool!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so bear with me :).

Kokichi had originally been thrilled by the idea of relaxing in a bath with his fellow classmates. But, now, when he was completely left behind, he was regretting even showing up. Rantarou was towards the showers, helping Gonta wash off his back. Kiibo was with them , too, talking pleasantly with Ryoma. Kokichi honestly had no desire to locate Kiyo. 

Geez, he thought, Shuichi sure is taking his time. Kokichi was secretly, and guiltily, excited to see Shuichi out of the monotone suit that he always wore. Walking down the hall of the tidy establishment, towards the changing rooms, he could hear two voices in the midst of conversation.

“M—Momota—san...that’s embarrassing...” Kokichi quickly flattened himself against the wall to avoid detection.

“There’s no need to cover up, Shuichi.” Replied Kaito’s annoying voice encouragingly,”See? All those push—ups have given you a chiseled look!”

“R—really? If you say so...” muttered the other.

“H—hey?” Asked Kaito, sounding alarmed. Kokichi wished that he could see what was going on. What were they doing? What was Kaito seeing? Kokichi couldn’t help his jealousy, but he would push it away, for now. There’s no way someone like Shuichi would ever fall for someone as stupid as Kaito,”are you feeling okay? You look like you have a fever.”

“I—I’m fine, I’m fine,” Said Shuichi reassuringly,”I’m just not used to compliments like that...” Kokichi got the sudden urge to point out how beautiful the raven haired male was, but this seemed like quite an intimate conversation that he shouldn’t interrupt.

“Oh. Well, then I just gotta give you as many of em’ as I can until you get used to them!” Kaito spoke brightly, and Kokichi could only imagine the bright, obnoxious smile that he wore.

“I—you don’t have to—I mean, that sounds kind of...embarrassing...” Kokichi, with a sudden dread, realized that Shuichi never got this embarrassed while speaking to him. He never really seemed to get this embarrassed unless he felt threatened, and him and Kaito were good friends.

Suddenly, Kokichi knew, that his beloved Saihara-Chan, was in love with another man.

Lost in his thoughts, distracted with the heartbreak he was trying to push away, Kokichi didn’t see the pair turning the corner.

“Oh, good morning, Ouma—San.” Said a familiar voice. Shuichi’s face was slightly flushed, and a towel was tied around his waist.

“Hey, it’s Saihara-Chan~.” He spoke casually,”Everyone, get your machetties ready~!”

“M—Machetties?!” The brief look of panic in those golden eyes was intoxicating,”no one should have those...”

“Ouma’s just being stupid as always.” Said Kaito, grabbing Shuichi’s arm,”don’t listen to him.”

Shuichi smiled politely and apologetically to Kokichi briefly before leaving with the other man.

Kokichi took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
